End of Madness
by Der Blaue Wolf
Summary: Based on 'Madness of Duke Venomania.' The devil's deal was made, but what happens once the pact is broken? Once everything tumbles down on the duke? Once his madness ends?


A/N: This is based on the ending of 'Madness of Duke Venomania. If you haven't seen the pv/read a translation of the lyrics, it may not make complete sense. That said, please read, enjoy (I hope) and review.

End of Madness

Kaito stepped back from the duke, who stared at the blue haired man silently. The duke's knees buckled, and he slowly fell to the ground. Kaito smiled as he threw down the wig, and another figure approached from behind him.

"It is done then?" the new figure, a man by his voice, asked.

"Yes, now where the hell is Meiko?" Kaito asked, still glaring at the fallen figure.

"Just... listen carefully..." the newcomer said calmly.

Kaito did as bade, and heard the clattered of footsteps somewhere in the building.

"The devil's pact is broken," the man said to Kaito, softly. "So I will take my payment and leave." The man turned to leave.

Kaito nodded, darkly. "Why... in order to beat a devil... did I have to consort with you?"

The man in the shadows turned his head to answer, "I wish, truly and honestly, that I had never made that bargain. One man's soul is not enough for the suffering upon my beloved."

Kaito gritted his teeth, "Then take her and leave. Then, once gone, fiend, never make another pact with any mortal."

The man tilted his head slightly, before replying, "Is that a pact you want to form there? Because you forget who I am. I only exist to tempt mortals. I don't care for your suffering, just for my own interests. I may not be a pure-blood devil, but my father's self-same desires run through me."

Kaito sighed, "You already have one soul from this sorry lot. Begone with you."

The man sighed, "Very well." He walked away, to the door, waiting outside for his reward. When a teal-haired girl ran from a side-corridor outside, he hugged her tightly, and a red glow surrounded them. They were gone.

Kaito stepped outside himself, raising the knife once more, examining the blade. His pact had been a knife of deadly poison, if he used it to kill the duke. He had fulfilled his contract, so this knife was his... but it had seen it's necessary use. He looked at the mansion's moat, and threw the knife into it. The blade fell into the water with a loud splash, and sank out of sight into the murky water.

A dozen or so girls passed him, running in terror from the mansion, until one stopped by him.

"Kaito..." she said, her voice breaking even on the one word.

Kaito turned to see the brunette, the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "Meiko... I came for you..."

"Kaito!" She leaped at him, and held him tightly, as she broke down into tears.

Kaito merely held her, until she had calmed a little, then picked her up, bridal style, and carried her from the mansion.

There was one last, solitary figure, who left the mansion. As she stepped out, she looked back, at the fallen figure of her once-friend. Her eyes were filled with scorn, and she quickly turned away from him again. But as she walked away once more, she thought she heard him speak, just three words.

"I love you."

But when she looked back again, he was just the same as he had been, unmoving, and silent.

The girl just ran away from the mansion that had held her imprisoned for so long.

* * *

><p>A figure watched the girl as she ran away, then turned from his view, to the teal-haired girl sitting behind him. "Well, that messy business is cleared up now."<p>

"Thank goodness. You know, making that bastard dream he was doing... things to me was disgusting," the girl said, grimacing.

The man chuckled, "Yes, I know. But that was the last pact of the kind I'm ever going to forge. But one good thing happened..."

The pair turned to a disgusting sight. A purple-haired man lay on a pile of hot coals, chained there, with countless metal spikes thrust through through him.

"I don't normally torture them this much, but in this case, I think it's deserved," the man said, a sadistic smile on his face, which was mirrored in the face of the girl.

"I think this is perfectly deserved, darling. After all, he wanted to do such horrible things to me. We do need to let him feel the pain of all those girls, and more."

"And now for the final, well-deserved punishment," the man said.

The girl smiled as she walked over, and picked up a knife. The chained figure stared at her, fear obvious in his eyes.

"Please... please don't..." he begged.

"You should know not to try to take a devil's wife from him you know." The woman raised her knife, and slowly moved it to over the man's pelvis, moving it slowly into position, while her victim stared on in horror.

"No... please... please! Not that, anything but that!" he begged once more, the fear in his eyes would have touched the heart of all but the most heartless humans.

Unluckily for him, his torturers weren't human. She replied, "But this is just what you deserve, you see. Make the punishment fit the crime."

The woman raised her knife, and swung downwards.

"NO!" the man screamed as pain flooded his body.

"Oh dear, I didn't remove it properly, we'll have to try again..." the girl raised her knife once more.

"NO!"

The knife swung down once again.

Then there was...

Silence...

And the end of madness had come.

* * *

><p>Bis Bald<p>

BW


End file.
